Letters
by BlessItWithSparkles
Summary: This is my first fic so rate and review as critically as you like - it's the only way I can learn! If you like this and want to read another chapter then request it and I'll upload it. This fic is a collection of letters sent throughout the summer watching the relationship of Lily Evans and James Potter grow and who knows where it'll lead! Rated T for some bad language later on.
1. What happened that day

_August 24th 1977 - Lily Evans_

_Hey Marls!_

_MERLIN'S BEARD you'll never guess what just happened! So I was in my room listening to that Queen album you lent me and Petunia comes into my room – that was weird enough on its own. But she mentioned this guy who's been going to every house on our road, she says he's cute and she wants a better look. Naturally I go to the window to see who's there and she's right, this guy looks incredible – too bad she's with Vermin Dursley right! So this guy is sent away from next door and comes to our house, we go to answer the door and it's James Bloody Potter! AT MY HOUSE! _

_So after he turns up at my house I got into a row with my sister. To prove a point I kissed Potter – I thought he'd get that it wasn't real but I don't think he got the idea. He looked pretty miffed afterwards. Petunia told mum he was here and I knew she'd be out to fuss over him in a matter of minutes so I told him it would be best to leave. Then it turns out he's Head Boy this year – god knows why – and on the letter it said he'd be sharing his duties with me, so he came to give me a card and a cupcake and a lily flower to say congratulations which was really actually kind of nice of him. So he's about to leave when mum comes out and invites him to lunch which thankfully he declined. And then he just left – on a motorbike may I add! I feel kinda bad for fake snogging him now but there's not much I can do about it. Mum's making out like I'm engaged to him so I'm going to stop her before she tells Dad. Possible updates if anything else happens._

_Lily x_

August 24th 1977 – James Potter

Peter – you're an idiot!

MERLIN'S BEARD I'm never forgiving you for this! I did what you said and went to Evans' house to 'congratulate her' – took me bloody ages to find can I point out – and her sister answers the door, seems nice enough at first. So I ask to see Lily and they get into a row because Lily's a freak – as am I apparently. And then Evans called me her boyfriend AND she kissed me – results right!? I was so bloody excited! She'd practically just asked me out! WRONG. She was lying so she could annoy her sister! So I made a complete fool of myself because I had to give her the stuff anyway or I'd look like I'd come to her house for no apparent reason. Apparently they'd both called me cute though which was nice I suppose. Anyway I can hear Padfoot coming and he's going to give me hell for getting his bike in a mess so I'll end the note here. Updates later if I decide I'm still friends with you.

Prongs

August 24th 1977 – James Potter

I'm only writing to you because Remus said I had to finish telling you the story (that doesn't mean that I won't kick you out of the marauders though)

After her sister was gone I snatched a few moments with Lily in which she explained that she didn't actually want to be my girlfriend but then her mother made an appearance. I guess Mrs Evans was nice enough and she invited me for lunch but I couldn't stick around Lily anymore, I just wanted to punch the wall or something. So I came back here and wrote you the last letter. About 11pm Sirius said I had to come inside cause mum was getting worried and that's it. If you can redeem yourself then you might possibly get the next instalment of the story but don't hold your breath.

Prongs


	2. Responses

_August 24__th__ 1977 - Marlene McKinnon_

_Lillian Evans you cannot just leave me hanging like that!_

_Sirius and I have been waiting for six years for you and Potter to snog and you just tell me it happened without giving over ANY details AT ALL! You're absolutely horrible to me! Was he a good kisser? WRITE ME BACK SOON WITH MORE DETAILS OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE TIME YOU SNOGGED MCLAGGEN AT MY PARTY!  
Marls x  
P.S I wouldn't do that to you, I'm your friend.  
P.P.S I'm telling Sirius you snogged James._

August 24th 1977 – Peter Pettigrew

It's not my fault Prongs! How was I supposed to know that she would snog you for no reason! You can't kick me out of the Marauders! You can't refuse to tell me the rest of the stories now mate! It's not fair!

A really sorry Wormtail L

_August 26__th__ 1977 – Lily Evans _

_Marlene if you and Sirius spent any more time together I would start worrying about your mental health! _

_No real changes on the Potter side of things, I might send him a letter today to apologize. _

_Lily x _

August 24th 1977 – James Potter

It's always your fault Wormtail no questions asked.

Prongs

P.S We voted, Moony and Padfoot say you stay in the group so I guess you're safe for now.


	3. Apologies

_August 24__th__ 1977 – Lily Evans _

_Dear __James __ Potter_

_I think I have the right address; you gave this one to me in first year so it might have changed. Anyway that's not the point. I just wanted to thank you for the __lovely__ cupcake and flower, it was __very sweet__ cool of you to come all the way down and deliver them personally. Sorry about earlier, I'll explain to mum that we're only __acquaintances __friends over dinner. Write me back if you get this maybe?  
__Lily__ Evans __x_

August 25th 1977 – James Potter

Wormtail

Evans wrote to me. I still hate you. I kind of hate her too. Except I don't hate her cause I love her.

Prongs

P.S We voted, Moony and Padfoot say you stay in the group so I guess you're safe for now.

August 26th 1977 – James Potter

Hey Evans

Dearest Lilian

Yeah you have the right address don't worry.

Thanks for clearing everything up with your mum, she seemed lovely alright but I don't fancy having to go to a family dinner with your sister – especially if she thinks I'm that much of a freak! What was that all about anyway? Write soon? We're having a party, would be great pretty awesome if you could make it!

James xx Potter:)


End file.
